


Road Trippin'

by Omnomsauruswrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomsauruswrites/pseuds/Omnomsauruswrites
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be in a car to work out your differences... hypothetically.





	Road Trippin'

“For the love of god woman STOP!” Bucky exclaimed, as Darcy’s hand hovered over the volume. 

“Excuse you,” you replied, hitting the next button. 

“Excuse me?!” he replied, his steel blue eyes glancing over at her. “I’m not the one that can’t sit still or listen to one song.”

She glared at him and hit the next button again. He growled, pushing the off button. “HEY!” 

He batted her hands away as she tried to turn it back on, before grabbing her wrists. “One skip per hour,” he commanded. 

“That’s communism!” she argued. 

“I’m pretty sure communists wouldn’t listen to most of what you play, doll.” 

She glared at him then made a face that he saw in is peripheral. He hit the on button to the radio and she huffed. “One skip per hour,” he repeated. 

————-

Hours later, as the sun was dipping in the sky, they spoke for the first time since the radio incident. “I’m hungry,” she mentioned. 

“Welcome to the club,” he grumbled. 

“What the hell is your problem, asshole?” she asked angrily. “Who pissed in your Cheerios?” 

“No one,” he snapped. 

“Then why the attitude? Missing a hot date or something?” 

Her eyes didn’t leave the road or the pink tinged sky. Barnes and her weren’t friends. Hell, they barely talked when they were in the compound. He avoided the labs and she equally avoided the gyms. Wasn’t for lack of trying either but after the few interactions with the former Winter Soldier that had led to plates breaking and firm words from Captain America, she stopped trying. “I know it’s not because tonight is karaoke night,” she continued. “Or was tonight the night we heard you belt out Celine?” 

“Do you ever shut up?” he retorted.

“Do you ever take the stick out of your ass? Or is it shoved so far up there that you are choking on it?” she bit back. 

He growled, again. “That’s rich coming from the glorified sidekick.” 

Her breath hitched and he knew he had done it. He took his eyes off the road and saw her clench her fists, her flushed neck. He internally cursed. 

“When we get to podunkville, you can leave me and let Steve pick me up,” she instructed, eyes not coming off the road. 

“Doll…” 

“Don’t doll me, Barnes,” she chastised. “You call Steve, you tell him that I won’t go home with anyone but him.” 

“Darcy…” 

—————

It was another hour until they came to where they needed to be. They headed to the only hotel in town, where they had reservations. “We have two rooms,” he grumbled to the clerk. 

The thin man looked at Bucky then Darcy and nodded. “Name?” 

“Should be under Barnes,” he answered gruffly. 

Darcy stood two feet away with her arms crossed, letting Bucky do the work. “One room under Barnes,” the clerk answered. 

“No, should be two,” Bucky argued. 

“Nope, just one. All other rooms are booked, too.” 

Darcy groaned. Of course, Jane would do this to her. Go with Bucky she had said, he’ll help you get the part she needed. That meddler! Instead of making a scene, she just asked, “Is there a bar nearby?”

“Down the street,” the clerk explained. 

She nodded, turned on her heel and left Bucky to settle out the details of their stay. 

—————

Bucky stared at the ceiling. Darcy still wasn’t back and it had been two hours. He still hadn’t called Steve to let him know that Darcy didn’t want to come back with him. He dreaded telling his best friend what had happened. Especially since in the past month, Steve had come to round to liking Jane Foster and by extension Darcy. 

He remembered Steve asking him to escort Darcy. She kind of runs into trouble, Steve had told him, so he had signed up. And now, now she was half a mile down the road probably getting in trouble. 

He sighed, pushing himself into sitting position and grabbing his boots. If she wouldn’t come to him, he’d go to her. 

—————

She threw back the rest of her whisky and made a face. “You’re new,” a voice said beside her. 

“Just passing through,” she replied, eyes not leaving her glass. 

“A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone,” the man continued. 

She tried not to sneer. She really did but she didn’t have the patience to deal with assholes not after dealing with Barnes. “Look I’m not …” she began, as arm wrapped around her waist and kiss was placed to her crown. 

“Miss me, doll?” Bucky whispered before taking in her companion. “Oh, hello.” 

She looked up to the man who had been hitting on her. She smiled and he frowned. “Didn’t tell me you had a man, darling,” he grumbled. 

“Didn’t let me, tell ya,” she replied, leaning into Bucky. 

She was still pissed at him, but was more than happy playing the lovesick couple if it made creepy disappear. Bucky’s flesh hand squeezed her waist. “Thanks for looking out for her. She’s a handful,” he admitted. 

She frowned and was ready to extract Bucky’s hand, when the man walked away and his hand fell away naturally. “Miss me?” Bucky asked. 

“No,” she replied, signaling for another drink. “I’d much rather stab myself in the eye.” 

“Well that would be a shame, you’ve got gorgeous eyes,” he answered, hand landing on her knee. 

She rolled her eyes and moved to grab the drink the bartender put in front of her, when Bucky snatched it and downed it in one gulp. “Hey!” she exclaimed. 

“You’re cut off,” he ordered, placing the glass on the counter. 

“Nuh Uh,” she argued. “You’re not my babysitter. Now go away.” 

“But I’m your fella,” he retorted. 

She glared at him and he gave her a shit eating grin. “You are an ass is what you are,” she answered. 

“Your ass.” 

She shook her head, as the corner of her lip quirked up. Bucky signaled for another drink. “Did you eat?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Food here good?” he continued. 

“You’re awful chatty,” she replied, eyeing him up and down. 

“I was an ass,” he admitted. 

“And….” 

“And out of line,” he acquiesced. 

She nodded not looking at him. 

“Hey,” he blurted out, grabbing her hand and her attention. “I mean it. I’m sorry, doll.”

She tilted her head at him and nodded, again. His index finger moved hair away from her eyes. The bartender put down his drink, but Bucky ignored it just looking into her pale blue eyes. They had mesmerized him since day one, when he was too scared to talk to her.

She smiled softly at him and his finger lingered on her soft cheek. He had been fighting this, fighting her, her blunt words and coke bottle curves, but now in the dim lights of the bar he didn’t remember why. 

Her hand extracted the finger on her cheek, breaking his revere. “You should eat,” she instructed, patting his knee and getting up. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, grabbing her hand. 

“To the hotel,” she answered simply, pulling out money for her tab. 

“Stay,” he commanded softly. 

“Bucky…” 

“Stay, please.” He tugged her gently towards him, causing her to stand between his legs. Both hands this time landed on her hips. “Don’t go.” 

Her fingers brushed hair away from his face, as she took in his pleading eyes. “You call Steve?” she asked. 

He shook his head no. She bit her lip and worried it between her teeth. Her hand fell away to his chest, feeling his heart hammering under his ribs. He squeezed her hips. “Alright,” she relented, moving back to her stool. “But you gotta eat.” 

He nodded and pulled her hand to his lips where he kissed it. 

—————

Bucky groaned as the sunlight hit his right eye and he buried his head into the brown curls in front of him. Then his brain stuttered, why were there brown curls? 

He heard a soft sigh and the shuffling of the sheets. Darcy. 

They had made it back to the hotel together after he had finished his late dinner, holding hands and laughing. A smile graced his lips at the memory. 

He had insisted on sleeping on the floor when they got back but she would have none of it and he had found himself next to her. She had immediately snuggled on top of his chest and he had kissed her crown. He had been asleep in minutes. 

He felt a light touch of his brow and his eyes fluttered open to see her watching him, a soft smile on her lips. “Hi,” she whispered. 

He pulled her tightly to him. “Hi, doll,” he muttered into her hair. 

“We done fighting?” she asked. 

“For now,” he replied, kissing her forehead. 

“You saying you like me?” 

“Something like that,” he answered. 

She laughed, her lips kissing his cheek. He rolled on top her. Eyes bored into hers; she wiggled her eyebrows, causing him to chuckle. “You like me?” he asked. 

She nodded, biting her lip. “Good,” he said before his lips met hers. 

The kiss lasted for minutes, as they explored each other. The kisses bleed into each other and she hummed in satisfaction against his lips. 

When he finally pulled away, his smile reached his eyes for the first time in years and he pressed another kiss to her lips. “Still want me to call Steve?” he asked, as their foreheads touched.

“Yeah, maybe he’ll join in on the fun,” she teased. 

His fingers went to her ribs, tickling her and making her squirm. Her fingers go to attack him and he grasped her wrists easily, pulling them above her. “You little minx,” he growled softly. 

She giggled, arching to peck his lips. “Yours.” 

He beamed at the statement. “Mine.”


End file.
